


5,000 Miles away.

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Green Card, Norway (Country), underaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Alan Olav Walker is a boy from a town in Norway. He is 15 years old and is in High school. He has a boyfriend in america who is 5 years older then him. He fell in love over a screen and when he did agree to visit the other male who lived in Pennsylvania he was forced to be careful on where he steps as the legality. He also finds it hard to leave the other in america after he has to go back home for the rest of the summer.Dear go don't get me started with how the parents feel about this.
Relationships: Alan Walker/Marshmello | Christopher Comstock





	1. Chapter 1

Alan is 15 Chris is 20

This is legal as long as there's no sexual stuff going on. 

This is before they became famous i'm Pretty sure. 

Aka Enjoy this. 

Because Alan goes through a Roller coaster of emotions. 


	2. Chapter 1-Meeting him.

Alan threw his bag down and sighed as he sat on his bed. He cursed in Norwegian before grabbing his laptop and laying back on his bed. He logged into a chat thing he was on and looked at some Chats he had open. He waited till someone saw that he was online before no one texted him he decided to try and see if there is any other person online. He saw that Joel had a friend named 'Marshmello' He hummed and went to the person's profile. Alan looked it over before shrugging and saw that the other was online. Alan went to start a chat with the other. He started with the chat.

**_ Alan_Walker Started the conversation.  _ **

** Alan-Hey.  **

_** Marshmello joined the conversation.  ** _

_** Mello-Hey...Who are you? ** _

_** Alan-I'm Just looking for some one to talk to. ** _

_** Mello-:T ** _

_** Alan- :T ** _

_** Alan-Any way...How are you? ** _

_ **Mello- Meh. You?** _

_** Alan-Same..just go home from school.  ** _

_** Mello- What grade?  ** _

_** Alan-??? ** _

_** Alan-Where i loive we don't have grades...We have  ** _ ** _Barneskole,_ _Ungdomsskole, and_ _ Videregående skol. They have grades but I'm not sure on what some are.  _ **

**_ Mello-...Where are you from?  _ **

**_ Alan-Norway. _ **

**_ Mello-Oh..How did you lean english?  _ **

**_ Alan-My father,He is from England. Where I was born.  _ **

**_ Mello-What made you move to Norway? _ **

**_ Alan-My mother lived where we live now and she missed home so they moved. I was 2 at the time. _ **

Alan found it interesting on how Mello was curious on where he lived and such,But he mainly kept it vague. He didn't know if this was a murder or not. after a bit of Alan telling stuff about himself he started to ask about Mello.

_**Alan-So.ENough about me what about you?** _

_**Mello-Well,I live in america i'm starting my 2nd year in college. I'm Known as Dotcom and I'm studying Music Technology.** _

_**Alan-That's nice. How did you meet Joel?** _

_**Mello-I fell and busted my head on concrete.** _

_**Alan-...Elaborate.** _

_**Mello-I was talking to one of my friends and I slipped and fell...Busted the back side of my head on the concrete. He was there and grabbed some napkins and tried to calm the bleeding till the paramedics got there. Later we met on here and we started to talk.** _

_**Alan-That sounds like you two are dating.** _

_**Mello- XD Were not. He says he is seeing someone.** _

_**Alan-XD Anyway. My mom is calling me so i'm going to leave now.** _

_**Mello-oh! Bye talk to you tomorrow!** _

_**Alan- Same here.** _

Alan logged off and went to the kitchen hearing his mother call for him. 


	3. Chapter 2-Bullies suck

Alan and Mello had been talking for a few days and had been talking about sending them there numbers so they can talk over phone and such. The two found more about the other as they talked. Alan however wasn't in the mood to talk. He flung his bag down and flung him self on his bed. Bullies never got to him this bad. He would ignore them and go on with life.But they were cruel today. They would shove him into lockers,Pinch him, and at the end of the day they ganged up on him and physically beat him. He never was hurt like this in his life. They never got physical. Alan finished sobbing before setting up. He rubbed his eyes and got his laptop. He logged in and went to the chat app and saw that Mello was online. He went to the chat and saw that the other had sent something. 

**_Mello-Hey._ **

**_Alan-Hey._ **

**_Mello-Everything okay?_ **

**_Alan-Yeah._ **

**_Mello-Call me._ **

**_Mello-XXX-XXX-XXXX_ **

Alan sighed and grabbed his phone. He put in the number and held it to his ear. it rang a bit before the other line picked up. "Hello?" He said his accent thick. "Hey. What's wrong?" Mello said his voice filled with worry. "M-Nothing is wrong." "Alan." Suddenly more tears went down his cheeks. "Just some stuff at school. Nothing big."Alan rubbed his eyes. "Bullies?" The other said. 

That was quick. 

Alan was silent as he heard the other sigh. "What did they do?" Mello asked "Just, Shoved me into lockers and stuff." Alan said. Mello sighed "Like pushed you in and lock the locker door?" "No. Like shoved me into them when there closed."Alan said. "How often is this?"" "They usually pick on me and such..This is the first time it got physical."Alan said. The two talked longer as Alan calmed down and Mello seeming to be tired. "You okay?"Alan asked. "Just tired...Its like 1am when i'm talking to you." Mello said. Alan looked at his clock. "Time zone difference. It's 7 o'clock here. "Alan said. Mello chuckled as Alan's face heated up. "Well talk to you later. Hope you take care..."Mello said "Talk to you later too."Alan said The other hung up and he looked at his phone...

Why is it getting hard to talk to the other? 


	4. Chapter 3-Love?

** _For clarification each one of these is a Few weeks to a month apart. YES its bullshit but ignore it and such as its easier for me to write._ **

** _Also...I don't understand the teachings of Norway...So ignore the fact that i'm garbage at this...._ **

When Chris first started talking to Alan he didn't expect to feel warmth in his chest when ever the other texted him or when he called the other. He would yell at himself in his mind that the other was 15 and wouldn't want to date a man that's 20 years old. So,he ignored it and decided to just stay on friend terms with the other. He laid on his dorm's bed and went through stuff on his phone. He sighed and went to text Alan,before checking the time. It was 9 so Alan should be home. he texted the other and waited suddenly the small bubble thing showed up with the dots moving. Chris smiled and texted back. 

**_ Chris-How's life?  _ **

**_ Alan-I'm dead... _ **

**_ Chris- High school sounds fun... _ **

**_ Alan-...I have a Norwegian History assignment to do. And several other assignments to do... _ **

**_ Chris- Vikings? _ **

**_ Alan-...Stfu.  _ **

**_ Chris- XD _ **

**_ Chris-Isn't this the final week for you? _ **

**_ Alan-In mid june. _ **

**_ Chris-Damn..I'll be out of college in may for Summer break.  _ **

**_ Alan- :T _ **

**_ Chris-:P  _ **

**_ Alan-My mom is calling for me. I have to go sorry.  _ **

**_Chris- : < _ **

**_Chris-Bye._ **

Chris sighed and sat his phone down. He wants to meet the other in person. He wants to at least talk to him just not over the phone or text,He sighed and held the bridge of his nose as he sternly reminded himself that the boy was 15,And possibly dating him would be illegal. He sighed and Rolled over. His roommate would be home soon. He sighed and closed his eyes falling asleep. 

(Oof the story is turning out to be crap...)


	5. Chapter 5-Dating.

TO make this easier Alan and Mello are on summer break and There face timing.)

Alan got onto his laptop like he usually does and goes to a face time app. He Saw that Chris was on and he smiled before hearing his phone buzz. He saw that the other would call him and such. Alan jumped hearing as he heard his laptop go off. He answered and ignored the warmth when he saw the other. He had white hair that screamed that he just got out of bed and his Hazel eyes lightened up when Alan Answered.He smiled and waved. He had his headphones in and he was shirtless. "Hey" He said. Alan who was red seeing the other shirtless he shook his head and smiled. "Hey" Alan said waving as well. He grabbed his water bottle and took a drink finding his mouth suddenly dry. "How was your day so far?" Chris said. "Meh..Its warm lately" Alan said "I thought it snows year round."Chris said. "Well in the mainland,Yes it does. But since we live near the coast line it's to mild for snow a lot. Same with further in the south. " Alan said. Chris nodded. "Where Joel lives he sees Snow constantly" Chris said. Alan chuckled and shook his head. Chris chuckled as well. It was awkwardly quiet till Mello suddenly spoke up. "Your really cute...ya know..."Chris said. Alan turned a dark red. "T-Thanks."Alan said. 

It was quiet for a bit till Alan spoke up. "Y-You h-handsome."He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Now it was Chris' turn to be a tomato. Suddenly he found his voice. "D-do you want to date?" Chris asked. Alan turned red before nodding. "Y-Yeah..." 

"I would like that...."


End file.
